


Spirits of the past

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Slightly inspired by night vale, hints of surreal horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: He heard the tapping sound ever since he'd killed the first of his allies.





	1. Tapping

Tap, tap, tap.

Shay winced as the sound reached his ears, gritting his teeth together. It sounded similar to metal on wood. 

He'd heard the sound a lot since he'd killed Kesegowaase. Strange things had been happening since he'd killed his former friends. The sound of footsteps when he was almost asleep at night, the feel of phantom hands on his shoulder while sailing, the occasional bit of whispering he heard when he thought he was alone, in a language he couldn't identify.

None of his crew knew any languages other than French or English, as far as he knew. He didn't allow anyone to come into his cabin. He hated it when people touched him.

Tap, tap, tap. 

He glared at the wall of his cabin. He heard boots walking on the floor behind him. He turned and saw...nothing. The cabin was silent. The tapping had stopped. Shay was about to turn around again and focus on the map he needed to look at when he heard whispering. 

"Whoever's here, you better show yourself now. I'm tired of it." He said, his voice low with annoyance. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked out of the corner of an eye and saw a hand. It was a perfectly ordinary human hand with dark skin and normal fingernails.

Shay looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. No one was there at all. He turned back to the map and saw a slip of paper. It had two words on it in bold handwriting.

Hello, Shay.

Shay felt shivers run down his spine. Quickly, he got up and went to find Gist.


	2. The Deer watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varius never expected a mission in the Catskill Mountains could go so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters:
> 
> Johnathan Ferris-Kenway - Connor's grandson and Io:hniote's son. Half James Bay Cree, half Mohawk. Fought in the union army from 1861-1863 before returning to Canada. 
> 
> Orim Jaskolski - A second generation Ashkenanzi Jewish American man of Russian-American and Polish-American descent. Non-binary, uses singular they/them pronouns.

THE DEER WATCHES

Varius stared in confusion at the strange words carved into the tree trunk. For some reason, the words made him uneasy, like he was going to puke. 

One of the Cree Assassins in the area warned him against searching for Pieces of Eden in the area. "All Assassins, no matter what ethnicity or country they come from, have avoided the area for centuries. I suggest you do the same." 

"Why?"

"Bad spirits, like Wendigos." 

"Dude, I'm Jewish. I'll gladly punch any bad spirits that try to get me." Orim had half jokingly replied. 

Varius shook his head, scattering his thoughts, and walked over to Orim. They were looking at a shallow hole a few feet away. 

 

He followed his friend's gaze and recoiled in horror. 

At the bottom of the hole was a deer skeleton, possibly of a buck. 

He blanched and turned around, trying to calm his breathing, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and gooseflesh growing on his arms. He heard loud crashing sounds like something big was running toward them through the bushes. 

He heard Orim scream as something plowed straight into him.

Varius woke up sometime later. His head hurt like he'd been smashed into a wall. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at his hand. No blood.

He froze and ran his hand along his jaw. His teeth felt weird. His entire mouth hurt, in fact. 

He looked around. Orim was gone. Had he gone back to camp? He got up and walked back to the campsite.

...

"Hello, Sam." 

Cudgel turned to see a figure standing in the darkness of his apartment. He could faintly make out the shape of antlers. 

He picked up a gun, wishing he had his grandfather's hidden blades. (Alas, his aunt had taken them several years ago before she left for Oregon.) 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

The figure stepped forward and he recognized him as the Assassin he'd fought back during the Draft Riots. Something was off about him though. 

"Varius?"

The figure grinned. "No. I am the Wendigo, destroyer of man."


	3. Devourer of eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It watched from the darkness...

Am-Heh, the hunting dog, snarled as a small light entered the chamber of it's prison. A human soul, a descendant of a god's host, entered, holding a torch. The devourer followed the human's movement with it's eyes, baring it's teeth in anticipation. Nothing but a small torch, easily snuffed out. 

Am-Heh walked up to the man, tail wagging. The human ignored it. It growled. The man turned around and walked back the way he'd come. The beast followed. The flame went out. 

The man panicked, running out of the tomb, the beast walking leisurly behind him. It knew it only had to wait until the man got outside. 

Moonlight shone up ahead. The man put on a burst of speed, outrunning the dog. It emerged from it's prison, eyes narrowing. It bared it's teeth, lunging toward the man as he stumbled and fell. 

The feast would begin soon, then Egypt would fall.


End file.
